


Celestials: The Start of Home

by Gimpy379



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome!Tony, Death, F/M, Family, He's pretty cool too, Loss, Love, M/M, Steve is the General of the Celestial Army, Tony is a Ironsmith kinda dude, True Love, celestials, warrior!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimpy379/pseuds/Gimpy379
Summary: This story is the precursor to Coming Home to You.  It explains Beverly's connection to the Tesseract/Infinity Stones, and will explain my own version of the Infinity War that happens later in Coming Home to You.  This is Beverly, Bucky, Steve, and Tony's previous life - when they were Celestials.





	1. The Beginning

In the beginning, there was the One Above All. He is ultimate, the creator of everything known and unknown.  One of his first creations was a powerful group of beings. Their intelligence was unprecedented in all the galaxies, for they were creatures born with superior knowledge and abilities.  Of course, the One Above All formed the other universes of which many know, such as Asgard of the Nine Realms.  These people, however, were favored by the One Above All.  And to show his favor, he created a ruler - Celestia, a child who the One Above All called their own.

And this her story.


	2. The Queen is Recieved

The golden hall of the mighty temple glowed, sweet luminescent light spilling from within, as the One Above All shifted _nothing_ into **_something_**.

Their hand was all-powerful, pulling from within their pocket a grain of existential matter - the very materials of which life is born.  With these tools, the creator laid down on upon the Celestial ground a gift.  It was rumored to be greater than all - a direct descendant of the great One's strength and self.  Thousands of colors danced against the windows, casting shadows and rays of brilliance, and the Celestials, who were used to such splendorous kind of wonders, stood in awe.  It was a magical scene, prompting wild tales that would never cease to hold a curious ear and the interest of those who see much more than what is.  Even the production, herself, would find her attention arrested by the stories told of her making.

Inside the hall, quiet footsteps echoed as the One Above All worked.  There was the soft hum of the creator, a pleasant sound; it resonated with the planet and its people for seven days and seven nights.  During this time, the Celestials held a great festival to celebrate the One Above All.  There were many feasts and much dancing, voices rising in song and praise, and all the world thrummed with the excitement generated throughout the multiverse.  Finally, all noise ceased into silence.  The people crowded outside the temple, excitement growing high, as their gift was delivered.

"Behold!" The One Above All exclaimed.  Their great voice boomed across the universes, all his creation.  "My daughter, Celestia.  She is given to life, as the queen of the Celestials and mother to all whom I have created."

The light gave way, slipping into soft tendrils of shimmering gold until it revealed a beautiful figure standing beneath the rays.  Celestia was, in appearance, of six years - her green eyes, however, even as they dropped in child-like tiredness, held an infinite wisdom.  Long, pure white hair flowed down the length of the child's back, catching in the wind and dancing behind her with the joy the people would soon see her possess.  Celestia was a vision, a picture of the power and infinite ability belonging to the One Above All.

The oldest of the Celestials offered themselves as advisors, bowing low and encouraging their people to follow the One Above All's order.  Orion was the eldest, for no celestial could remember a time without him.  Another, Ego, was also very great.  Orion was the only one who had seen Ego's creation - though you would not be told such through Ego's rendition.  So, as per tradition, the oldest approached the new queen.  Orion held out a wrinkled hand, smiling at the child who held more power than all the universes.  Celestia tilted her head, curious, before offering a smile made only of the finest stars.

 

The Queen's first duty was to learn the studies involving the various planets and people who the One Above All had already spurred into civilization.  She was to learn each star and every speck of dust, and the girl could not have loved her lessons more.  Celestia was curious, and she desired to know all that was before her.

For the gentle ones, such as Orion, it was hard to remember she was much more than the average child.  Celestia was simply much more than the idea of a royal heir - she was shine and sparkle, the life and kind death.  Her divine traits were much more difficult to see when she was snuggled against his lap, demanding to be read an ancient scroll with eyes large and her mouth curled in a smirk.  Orion always felt compelled to laugh when she turned that sly look on him.  It seemed to perfectly capture the mischevious goodness inside her, that look.  Orion's companion, Ego, had never really appreciated Celestia's humanity.  He took it as a sign of weakness, but the elder was assured that Celestia would not lead her people astray.


	3. A Guardian for a Goddess

Celestia was nearing her tenth year - a celebration that would surely last the remainder of the century.  The young queen was growing as a splendid girl should, sprouting from the doe-eyed cherub of her birth and into a clever minx.  She got along well with her lessons, and Celestia desired all that a child with no boundaries ever could.  The ruler was happy, though recent events had brought into question the dire need for her survival.  An attack from a primitive and rough planet had nearly proved fatal, and the Queen's advisors had soon decided their Celestia needed a champion, a guardian, a warrior to best protect her from any and all harm.  It was not appropriate for she, herself, to participate in such violence; Celestia needed to focus on her studies and the formation of the future.  And so, it was decided.  From the people, across the multiverse, a warrior would be chosen through a series of tests and displays.  This soldier would keep the Queen's grace preserved, well-respected, and, most importantly, safe.  Celestials had been gathered from every corner of the universe, for it was considered an honor of the greatest kind to stand beside the daughter of the creator.

This night of battle, a bright smile was spread across Celestia's face and her entire countenance seemed to resonate that same brilliance.  Her nursemaid had managed to tie back the girl's hair with a golden ribbon, matching the golden sash tied around her waist.  Her skirts flowed freely, waving about her feet, for the girl opposed the warrior armor of her people's fashion; Celestia much preferred the gowns of the women from Asgard.  The queen cherished freedom, even in its simplest forms such as running bare-footed down the castle halls.

"Celestia, my queen." Her favored advisor bent low, offering the child a withered hand.  The girl smiled, happily taking Orion's hand in her own.  Those green eyes sparkled.

"It is so beautiful, my friend.  The very stars seem to sing with joy." The queen whispered.  Her voice was awed, almost as if she found the elation to be superior to herself.  Her advisor did not doubt those were her very thoughts.  Orion watched with quiet eyes as Celestia took her throne with less grace than anticipated but much more than expected.  He wondered often of her opinion on all these festivities, and Orion knew that his queen did not quite understand how her life had value over another.  It was his favorite quality about her.  The limitless power was nothing compared to Celestia's humanity.

"Let us begin." Ego cleared his throat, letting a gauntlet-covered hand fall to the marble table before the elders and drawing attention to his impatient form.  Orion nodded at the others, settling into the chair beside the queen.  Celestia leaned forward in her seat, gazing excitedly at the contestants until she sat on the very edge.  Her skirt bunched around her thighs and Ula hurriedly tugged it back down as Ego explained the goals of these games.

"This night, our Queen Celestia shall select a warrior to be her guardian and her most loyal companion.  A Guardian must be prepared to sacrifice their life - their very soul - for the survival of the One Above All's daughter.  The Winner must hold her dear to their hearts - as if the loss of the Queen would directly be a loss of themselves."  Ego's boots were quiet along the tile as he walked, stepping forward to begin the festival.  A sword gleamed in his hands, the symbol of success, for whoever was chosen would be given only the finest weapon.  Boys, men, and elders stood at the ready, watching the powerful celestial with both fierce and hesitant eyes.

Celestia was watching the crowds with excitement, but there was something in her chest that beat wildly.  Her skin felt as if it was burning, itching - someone's gaze so heavy that the Queen felt as if it had penetrated to her bones.  A young boy looked up, blue eyes glimmering in wonder, gazing at Celestia wide-eyed.  The Queen, in turn, found herself pulled to the contender, unable to see his fate as her advisors did.  She merely saw his brilliance, shining like a star under her sights.  It was an instantaneous desire - driven by Fate - racing through their veins; the kind of want that neither could recognize, but desperately ached to fulfill.

"This boy, he was born to shed blood." An Elder announced, pleased, to the others after Celestia's favoritism became apparent.  Orion, however, was quiet for he watched the boy.  This contestant, he saw, did not once take his eyes from the queen - even as he fought vigorously against those with much more experience and skill.  Despite the lack of equal talent, the child was winning his rounds.  In his chest, the boy's heart had slowly begun to thump in rhythm with Celestia's own heartbeat: it was an unconscious action, nearly impossible if one was not of holy origin or destined to share a fate.

"You see it as well?" Steven, head of the Celestial military, leaned toward Orion for privacy.  The older nodded, glancing at his friend's charge.  They had often spoken of this boy, Bucky, for Steven had noticed that rare flame in the child's eyes - the one that often sparked inside Celestia.  Anthony may have designed the spectacular weapons being used, but the boy had the skill of a fine fighter.  Orion suspected that being the stable boy of Celestia's general had very little to do with it; Fate had played her hand very wisely.

"This boy, he shall be a great warrior, if he is to serve at the feet of the queen."

Steven nodded eager.  Orion stifled a chuckle at his friend's giddiness.  "But, it is ultimately up to Celestia.  She must choose for herself."

As their conversation finished, the bell rung.  It declared only three contestants left.  From these three, the Queen would choose her Guardian.  Bucky and two older men stood before the Celestial Council.  Celestia nearly bounced in her seat.  She simply had eyes for the companion of her own age.  Orion could not disagree that it could be more beneficial if her guard was the same year, for it would allow the two to grow in solidarity much more.  It would also be easier for the two to respect each other, for Celestia had a habit of turning her nose at those who thought themselves more educated and many men had a terrible idea that she was too young to know much.

"I have chosen Bucky," Celestia announced without prompting or waiting a moment longer than she deemed fair.  A great silence spilled across the great hall, though Ego's groan was the last noise to echo.  Orion was tempted to let loose a smile, for Celestia's confidence was all that his heart had been missing before the queen's arrival.  The young boy looked astounded as if he could not believe she had called his name.  Great discourse followed the decision's announcement and, for a moment, Orion's breath caught at the horrible flames that stormed in rage across Celestia's face.  She had not lost her temper, not once, but a great urging rose inside the girl at the disrespect shown to her chosen partner.

Orion stood, silencing the voices whispering at Celestia's choice.  Raising a withered hand, he called forward the child.  Bucky took a hesitant step forward, and it almost pleased the advisor beyond words to watch as he glanced at Celestia for permission first.  Standing at his charge's shoulder, Orion spoke.

"May I ask, why are you so eager to serve your queen?  You are young and have many years ahead of you." Orion asked.  Celestia did not even appear to hear her advisor speak, for she was much too focused on the boy in front of her.  Ula shared a glance with Orion before the advisor turned his attentions back to Bucky.  The young Celestial puffed out his chest, thinking, before letting out a huff of air and deflating.  His expression was almost sheepish, but it was honest and true.

"I'm not really sure, sir, except for I just know I gotta do it.  I just - I just _feel_ it, like something is aching in my bones."

Ego's mouth settled into a thin line as he turned to Orion.  "He is much too young.  How do we not know this is simply childish lust?" He whispered harshly.  Orion raised a hand to silence his companion and turned to the queen.  Celestia suddenly seemed unsure, having taken her gaze from Bucky, though Orion could read the decisiveness in her eyes.

"It is your choice, my queen, but I advise you to continue on the path of your heart."

And Celestia did.

 

"What of a change in name?  Surely the Queen's guard should not be called _Buck_." Ego argued, visibly displeased with Celestia's choice.  The queen, however, was enamored with who Orion realized she believed to be her newest friend.

"That is not of your choice, Ego.  If he wishes to have another name, then the boy will say so.  However, he is worthy of your respect, if that is your concern.  Celestia would not have chosen someone of not."

Giggles followed Ego and Orion's exchange, drawing attention to where Celestia had managed to trap Bucky in a corner.  It warmed the Celestial to watch the girl behave so childlike as the two chased each other on the lawn, overlooked by the Advisor's court.  Once Bucky had understood Celestia's trouble-making character and carefree spirit, the two quickly gotten along and were soon laughing and running down the halls in the late hours of the first night.  While Celestia found Bucky's occasional seriousness silly, she also understood there was a difference between herself and all others.  The Queen would have been content with none at all, she was sure, but Celestia was grateful for her gifts of creation.  The girl knew she had other talents, had once killed a flower in her experiments, but she had not let an elder know she knew of her destructive power.  Only Bucky, her now closest friend and confidant, was informed about such.  He had his own quirks, Celestia discovered, such as that funny frown he wore when she disobeyed an elder - Celestia thought _she_ was supposed to make the rules, but somehow she kept getting in trouble.

It was on a night such as when Orion and Ego argued that the two children scurried off to the queen's bedroom.  They enjoyed each other's presence very much and hated being sent off to bed, for it meant separating until the next morning.  Celestia disliked the loneliness of her room in the night, but Ula had stated very clearly she was not to have Bucky in her bed.  Ula and Ego had lectured her on the impropriety of it all several times, but she didn't quite care as much as the queen would if her bed didn't have so much room.

"And these," the Queen whispered, curled up in the luxurious sheets of her bed, "are the dark elves.  Elder Orion says they are not all bad, but we must always be vigilant."

Celestia smiled at her guardian, who smiled back.  Buck nodded excitedly, making note to never allow such a creature anywhere near his charge.  From the door, the mentioned Celestial stood, watching the two grow ever the closer.  Orion knew, then, as Celestia read to Bucky, that the right choice had been made.


End file.
